


Small Lily

by Otaku67



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba want to raise a child together, and their wish gets granted a little sooner than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not a day went by that Aoba Seragaki wasn’t glad he had accepted Koujaku’s marriage proposal.

 

The fairytale essence of their honeymoon phase had faded months ago, and they had settled into the typical routine of a working married couple. The days were repetitive, simple, and sometimes tedious, but nothing to really complain about. Every evening when they heard whoever arrived home latest announce their arrival home, and every night when they fell asleep in each others’ arms, everything seemed worth it.

 

It was a peaceful life, and they couldn’t ask for anything more perfect.

 

“I’m home!” On this particular night, it was Koujaku that was held up late at work.

 

“I see that,” Aoba called from the living room, where he was watching television with Ren. He smiled over his shoulder as his husband entered the room. “Welcome home, Koujaku.”

 

Koujaku flashed a tired, endearing smile, and leaned down to give him a tender kiss. Aoba smiled against his lips, but frowned when they pulled away. “You look exhausted…”

 

“Mm, I am…” Koujaku walked around the couch, Aoba’s gaze following his movement, and sat beside his husband. “It’s back-to-school season, so I had an endless flood of teenage girls coming in to get their new haircuts to start the school year.”

 

“That sounds rough.” Aoba smiled despite his sympathetic words. “Are you hungry? I can make you some dinner.”

 

“Oh, no, you don’t need to do that… I can just heat something up-” But Aoba was already moving Ren from his own lap to Koujaku’s, standing, and heading toward the kitchen.

 

“I’ll heat something up   _for_ you,” he compromised with a teasing grin, and kissed Koujaku on the cheek as he walked past him.

 

Ten minutes later, the table had been set with last night’s dinner re-heated and laid out nicely on a plate, and Koujaku settled down to eat. Aoba had eaten his dinner about an hour earlier, but he still sat across from Koujaku just to enjoy his company. It was silent as Koujaku ate his food; silent, but not awkward. They loved each other enough that simply being in one another’s presence was enough to make them feel at ease.

 

Except, Koujaku didn’t really seem to _be_ at ease. His expression changed as he ate his meal, starting out as happy to be eating Aoba’s cooking, then becoming thoughtful, then his eyebrows furrowed together and it fell into a look of worry. It wasn’t as if Aoba was watching him carefully and intently or anything, but he quickly took notice of his concerning expression. “...Koujaku? Is something wrong?”

 

“Eh?” Koujaku jumped slightly at the sound of Aoba’s voice, blinking hard. He forced a smile and gave a dismissive shake to his head. “Oh, no, I was just thinking about something… Don’t worry about it.” He continued to smile as he ate another forkful of his dinner, but he wasn’t fooling Aoba.

 

“...Koujaku… You know you can talk to me about anything, right? What’s on your mind?”

 

The smile faded and Koujaku stared down at the table, chewing slowly. He swallowed, then brought himself to look into Aoba’s face. “...well…. It’s just that… I was wondering. How…” He gulped, glanced away, then hesitantly looked back at him. “...how do you feel about children?”

 

For a couple moments, Aoba just stared at him in bewilderment. He had been expecting something bigger, something more troubling… Not, _that_. It took a second for him to actually acknowledge Koujaku’s question. How did he feel about children….? ...the first thing that came to mind was the image of the three evil brats that used to cause a ruckus in Haibon for a few years; he hadn’t really come into contact with any other children… He shuddered at the memory of those annoying, rowdy kids. ...but were all children like that?  Surely they weren’t… “Uh… It depends, I guess. If they’re raised not to be brats, I guess they can be kind of cute…”

 

A spark of hope ignited in Koujaku’s eyes at Aoba’s response. _...suspicious_ , Aoba thought. _Very suspicious._ Koujaku set down his silverware and leaned a little closer. “I’ve been putting a lot of thought toward this.” He reached across the table and gently took Aoba’s hand in his. “...Aoba… Would you want… to start a family with me?”

 

This question surprised Aoba immensely more than his last one, and hit a lot harder. A family? He was asking if he wanted to have a _family_? To have _children_?! Aoba suddenly felt a little woozy. “...I… That’s… That’s kind of a big thing to think about,” he uttered, bringing the hand that Koujaku wasn’t holding to his head. “But,” he continued quickly, just as Koujaku started to look disappointed, “I’m not saying no-! ...in fact…” He blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head and glancing away. “That’d actually be kind of nice. You’d… be a really good dad.”

 

Koujaku looked baffled, as if he had been prepared for rejection. His face lit up gradually, then all at once, until he was grinning from ear-to-ear and absolutely beaming. “Aoba-! Aoba, that’s…!” He laughed joyfully, and pushed his chair back so he could stand and give Aoba a peck on the lips. He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his hand instead of sitting back down. “...thank you… Thank you, Aoba. So much. This… this means a lot to me.”

 

Aoba sighed and glanced away, but he couldn’t hold back a smile at seeing how happy Koujaku was. “But I mean, this is a _huge_ decision… I don’t think we should really make a choice right now.”

 

Koujaku nodded, pulling his face away from Aoba’s just a little. “Yes, yes, of course… We can sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow.”

 

Aoba stopped attempting to restrain his smile. “Yeah, good idea.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“As tired as I am, I don’t feel like going to sleep,” Koujaku admitted as they retired to their bedroom for the night.

 

“Can’t stop thinking about having a baby with me?” Aoba teased as he turned Ren off for the night and set him on his own pillow at the foot of the bed. Koujaku’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Not a _baby,_ necessarily-! We might adopt an older child… But of course, we can decide on the details in the morning.” Their eyes met coincidentally, and they both grinned. “...you know,” Koujaku said as he stripped out of his kimono, his smile softening, “my heart still flutters every time I look at you. I’m so inconceivably in love with you, Aoba.”

 

“Don’t say such embarrassing things…” Aoba muttered, changing out of his own clothes. He couldn’t deny, though, that he felt the very same way. He didn’t let Koujaku know that enough, honestly… He paused as he unbuttoned his jeans. “...oy, Koujaku? ...exactly how awake _are_ you?”

 

Koujaku, now naked except for his underwear, folded up his clothes and set them aside to be washed later. “Fairly awake, why- …... _oh._ ” He looked up slowly, his eyes wide and face a pale pink, and saw that Aoba was blushing himself while wearing a gently seductive expression. He started to smirk. “Oh. You know, I’m off from work tomorrow…”

 

“Mhm, so am I…” They drew closer to each other, like two magnets coming together, and trailed their hands up and down each others’ bodies. They shared a tender kiss, and then Koujaku laid Aoba on the bed.

 

Aoba and Koujaku were a very sexually active couple (when their working schedules allowed it, at least), largely because of how good Koujaku was at it. He always made sure that Aoba was good and aroused before they did anything extreme, prolonging the foreplay until he was as hard as a rock. He was limitlessly daring and intense as he kissed, sucked, touched, and rode him; yet he whispered sweet nothings to Aoba the entire time and was certain to not go too hard so as not to hurt him.

 

Normally, they were very prepared for their sex, but in this instance, Koujaku realized halfway through the foreplay that they were out of condoms. “Ah, maybe we shouldn’t tonight-! I don’t want to hurt you…” he gasped against Aoba’s neck when the realization dawned on him. But Aoba shook his head.

 

“No, it’s alright… I want to do it. It’ll be fine,” he insisted in a husky tone, reassuring Koujaku with a deep kiss.

 

Koujaku used extra lube just to be safe.

 

Their session was as long and pleasurable as ever, and they came practically in unison. Both of them panting heavily, Aoba collapsed onto his stomach while Koujaku rolled over onto his back, their fingers still interlocked (it was a tradition for Koujaku to hold Aoba’s hand comfortingly while he climaxed). “...a-amazing… You’re so… amazing,” Aoba gasped against the pillow, giving Koujaku’s hand a squeeze.

 

“I’m just here to make you happy,” Koujaku answered just as huskily, grinning tiredly. They laid beside each other in silence, catching their breath for a few minutes. “A warm bath sounds quite nice right now,” Koujaku suggested.

 

“Mmm…” Aoba agreed sleepily. Koujaku smiled softly at him, pushing himself upright and sliding his legs over the side of the bed, and shakily stood. As gingerly as possible, he turned Aoba onto his back, slipped his hands under him, and picked him up bridal style. “Ah, hey-!” Aoba protested feebly. ...but he wasn’t honestly complaining; he liked it when Koujaku held him like that.

 

They sat on the bathroom floor while the bathtub filled up, not speaking but occasionally exchanging silly glances. The tub was big enough for both of them, and so once it was ready they climbed in, Aoba sitting comfortably between Koujaku’s legs and the warm water covering their sore bodies. Koujaku cleaned them both off with his careful hands, Aoba dozing off against his chest. They relaxed in the water until it turned cold.

 

The combination of a long day of work, the excitement over the prospect of eventually starting a family, a session of amazing sex, and the calming steam of the bath left the couple utterly exhausted. After Koujaku changed out the bed sheets (Aoba leaning face-first against his back the entire time), they fell asleep in each others’ arms before they could even change into pajamas.

 

They couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had gone by since Koujaku and Aoba had that fateful discussion on what began as an ordinary night. They had slept in the following morning, awaking in each other’s arms and each feeling delicately sore- nothing too extreme, thanks to the soothing bath they had taken immediately afterwards. Once they had gone about their individual morning routine, they were reunited at the table for breakfast, where Koujaku brought up the matter that had been on his mind even in his dreams (images of teddy bears, pacifiers, bedtime stories, and Aoba in an apron visited him throughout the night).

 

After an in-depth discussion, they concluded that they would, for certain, look into parenthood. However, they agreed that this was a major decision to make, and such a thing couldn’t be rushed. So, they decided to wait until they had collectively earned enough paychecks from their jobs to assure their financial stability before checking out the adoption centers.

 

It was in the current time- three months later- that they had assumedly reached said financial stability. After adding the pay they had received over the past months into a savings account they had previously established, they decided that they had enough money to get a family started. That time had also given them space to prepare mentally. During his breaks, Koujaku would read up on how to be a good father, and Aoba would occasionally find himself scrolling through parenting websites. Now that they were both comfortable and ready, they had set the date to scope out the local orphanage. They planned on going that upcoming weekend.

 

In the meantime, however, Aoba had been feeling sick lately. He woke up one morning feeling queasy, and although he had dismissed it he threw up his lunch later that afternoon. The nausea had subsided for the rest of that day, but then revisited him the following morning, and returned off and on throughout the following week. Still, he refused to see a doctor or let Koujaku know he hadn’t been feeling well, and so at this point he had taken to consuming some self-prescribed stomach ache medicine.

 

Yet this had proven ineffective. He had gone nearly a whole day being symptom-free, and thus believed that whatever virus he had contracted had passed on. But just as he hung up the phone from consulting with a customer, an abrupt wave of nausea hit him like a typhoon and he had to rush to the restroom where he proceeded to toss his guts up.

 

“Urgh…” Aoba groaned in disgust, coughing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he crouched over his workplace’s toilet. “What the hell is wrong with me?” he muttered rhetorically.

 

Ren, sitting worriedly at his feet, answered him nonetheless. “I have noticed certain changes in your body recently, Aoba.”

 

Aoba glanced down at the little dog, leaning back against the wall behind him. “Changes-? Like…?”

 

“A rise and fall in your hormone levels, as well as a gradual increase in estrogen,” he explained.

 

Aoba stared at him blankly. Uneven hormone levels? Jolts in estrogen? Weren’t those problems that _women_ typically had? Ren took note of his baffled expression. “Would you like me to run a full-body analysis?” he offered.

 

Aoba hesitated briefly. Ren was no doctor or piece of medical machinery, but it was true that whenever there was something wrong with Aoba, he was able to pick it up. Maybe if he searched a little harder he would be able to pinpoint exactly what was out of place… It couldn’t hurt to try. “Sure, thanks….” He set the bundle of blue fur on his lap and allowed him to commence his scan.

 

For at least an entire minute, Rin stood alert on Aoba’s lap as screens of data scrolled across his eyes. When his eyes closed then opened again, looking like his normal puppy eyes instead of a complicated computer screen, he announced that the analysis was complete. “...well? Find anything?” Aoba urged, a bit too harshly in his nervous state. Realizing his sharp tone, his eyes widened in an apologetic expression. Ren didn’t seem to mind.

 

“According to the data, I’ve concluded that you are pregnant.”

 

….silence. Ren’s statement was so… ridiculous, so impossible, that it went completely over Aoba’s head, as if he hadn’t said anything at all. And so he continued waiting for a real response out of him. Yet, after a few seconds ticked by, the gears in Aoba’s mind began to turn and acknowledge that Ren _had_ answered him. What was it that he had said-? Pregnant…. _Pregnant….._ Aoba couldn’t help it; he laughed, a short, nervous laugh. “...huh? What was that? Come on, Ren. You’re joking.”

 

“I would never.”

 

The uncomfortable grin faded from Aoba’s face and was replaced with a look of horror. “Wait, you mean… You’re… What? You’re _serious_?!” Ren nodded. He certainly _was_ serious. “...but, I… Ren, I’m a man. I can’t be-” The word got stuck in Aoba’s throat. It was such a disturbing, illogical notion, that he couldn’t even bring himself to say it. He gulped the word back down. “...I can’t be,” he repeated.

 

“You are,” Ren insisted gently yet sternly.

 

Aoba’s shoulders slumped. His entire body suddenly felt weak and numb, especially in his abdominal area. Pregnant? There was no way he could be… _pregnant_! He was a _man_! Did he even have the proper body structure to carry a baby?! And how did he even _become_ pregnant, anyway? Even women couldn’t get pregnant from anal, which was the only penetrational sex he and Koujaku ever had. “....how…” he whimpered incredulously under his breath.

 

“It appears that as a result of being born from an artificial womb and subjected to so many experiments, your body has mutated in more ways than we were aware of,” Ren explained to him.

 

Once again, his Allmate had answered a rhetorical question. Except, Aoba actually did, subconsciously, want an answer.... ….somehow, he was not entirely surprised. With all the things that had happened to him, this bizarre notion actually wasn’t all that shocking. “...that’s insane…” he mumbled.

 

“You never have quite been normal, Aoba.”

 

Aoba sighed. “...nope. Sure haven’t.” ...pregnant. _Pregnant_. PREGNANT. The word bounced around Aoba’s mind like a ping pong ball. The shock had gradually begun to fade, and now he was able to dwell on the full impact of this news. He was _pregnant_. He was having a _baby._ He was pregnant with _Koujaku’s_ baby and so he and Koujaku were having a baby… Just as his hand slowly started to drift toward his abdomen, he suddenly froze. “Koujaku-!” he gasped, his hand falling to his side. He brought Ren into his hands and stared at him with wide eyes. “I’ll have to tell Koujaku!” he realized frantically.

 

“That would be for the best, yes,” Ren agreed.

 

Tucking Ren under his arm, Aoba pushed himself up off the cold tile floor, using the wall as support. He faltered on his feet. _I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant._ His brain pounded against his skull almost as intensely as it used to before his Scrap disappeared. _I’m pregnant. I need to tell Koujaku. I’m pregnant and I need to tell Koujaku. Koujaku…._ “I’m going to tell Haga that I’m going home sick,” he decided. His skin was clammy and he swayed slightly when he walked, not to mention the gruesome sound of his retching surely must have been loud enough for his boss to hear across the shop; surely Haga would understand and let him go.

 

He was perfectly correct. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, Haga looked up from his desk with concern heavily lining his face. “Aoba… Do you need to take the day off? You look terrible.”

 

Aoba smiled apologetically. “Yeah, that would be nice… I’m sorry to leave you to tend the shop yourself.”

 

His boss shook his head dismissively. “I’d feel much better knowing you’re comfortable at home than to have you suffer here. Get some rest, Aoba.”

 

With a thankful bow, Aoba collected his bag and headed home. ….well, not _home_ , necessarily. _I’m pregnant and I need to tell Koujaku. I’m pregnant and I need to tell Koujaku._ He knew his thoughts would not quit persisting unless he acted upon them, and so he turned down the road toward the hair salon at which his husband worked.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Instead of traveling from customer to customer, changing locations, Koujaku had, at this point, settled down into a job at an official hair salon. It provided a steadier flow of pay, that way. This stability was only one example of how much more grounded he had become after settling down with Aoba. Although he had never been _immature,_ he had matured considerably once he entered the married life.

 

Aoba’s body felt weak as he drew nearer to the salon. It was cliche, he knew, but seeing Koujaku never failed to make his heart race. In this case, he felt that if he looked at Koujaku, his heart would burst out of his chest. Koujaku’s face held so much meaning to him: he was his childhood friend, his protector, his beloved husband, his _everything._ And the news that he was bringing to him would change the entire course of their future together. Every bit of sense Aoba possessed assured him that Koujaku couldn’t possibly react negatively, but in his own state of shock and nervousness, his mind ran wild with all the horrible ways his husband could respond. His limbs grew feebler with every worst-case scenario he imagined and suddenly Aoba wanted to turn and run home and pretend Ren had never told him anything.

 

But it was too late now. His hand was on the door, he could see inside the salon, and he spotted Koujaku down the aisle, drying a woman's hair. Even if he wanted to run away from the man he loved so much… he knew he never could. He tried to steady his breathing, and pushed open the door.

 

A bell jingled to alert the hairdressers of a new customer. Aoba flinched at the sound; it was a happy and light little noise, but he knew that everyone in the salon would hear it, which meant that even for just a second, all eyes would turn to him. At the moment, he didn’t want anyone to look at him. Anyone that wasn’t Koujaku. ...though part of him also wished that Koujaku wouldn’t see him, either. But of course, that was a fruitless hope, and everyone in the room absently turned to look toward the door. They immediately turned away, uninterested; except for Koujaku.

 

“Aoba-?” he gasped to himself, staring at his husband with wide eyes. A smile came to his lips and he held up one finger, signalizing to his husband that he would be with him shortly.

 

Aoba felt sick.

 

Only a couple minutes passed before Koujaku finished up with his customer, but it felt much too long for Aoba. If he sat down, he feared he wouldn’t be able to stand back up, so he stood off to the side, jittering, glancing around the salon as if it was some strange, intimidating environment. He wanted Koujaku… He only wanted Koujaku, that was all…. He didn’t even want to tell Koujaku his news; he just wanted Koujaku to _know_. But, it wasn’t like there was any other way he could find out other than Aoba telling him. And if he was going to tell him, he needed to do it right now, before he lost his nerve forever. The minutes couldn’t be ticking by any slower.

 

At long last, Koujaku finished with his client and approached his husband. Aoba tensed as he came towards him. “Aoba! It’s rare for you to come see me at work…”

 

“...yeah,” was all Aoba could muster. Koujaku smiled at him; the smile that gave him butterflies. But right now Aoba didn’t exactly want to have any butterflies flitting around his tummy.

 

Koujaku picked up on Aoba’s distress almost immediately. Trying to mask his worry, he spoke to him gently. “Business is a little slow today, so we can talk for a bit.”

 

“...okay.” Koujaku could no longer hide his concern, and his smile faded a little. He took Aoba by the hand, and led him out the back door of the salon where nobody was around.

 

Once out of earshot of all the customers and hairdressers, with the door closed behind them, Koujaku began to ask what was wrong; but Aoba cut him off. “I need to tell you something,” he whispered.

 

Now Koujaku’s face was completely lined with worry. “What is it…?” he murmured, reaching out and gingerly running his fingers through his hair. He could remember a time when Aoba would never allow anyone to touch his hair… Now, ever since he had given Koujaku permission to cut it to its current short length, running his fingers through his hair was perhaps the most common way Koujaku displayed his affections.

 

Aoba felt himself shaking. He had come out to the salon because he wanted to tell Koujaku as soon as possible, yet the words were caught in his throat. It was a mere two words, “ _I’m pregnant._ ” All he had to do was say those two words. Why was it so difficult… He would have to get it over with quickly; if he just coughed up the words, he would have done what he intended to do. All he had to do… Was _say it_ …

 

Koujaku’s expression suddenly changed. In a matter of seconds, his face contorted from concern to shock. Aoba’s eyes widened. What-? Why was Koujaku so horrified all of a sudden? What did-

 

... _oh, no_. Aoba froze, his entire body going numb. He had told himself to just come out and say it… So, had he done it, without even realizing…? “....what?” Koujaku whispered, almost fearfully.

 

...even if Aoba hadn’t said it, now was his chance. Whether he was only repeating himself louder, or saying it for the first time, he would have to tell him, with confidence. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and then brought himself to look Koujaku in the face. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Yes, he must have accidentally muttered it once before. Because Koujaku’s face showed that all Aoba had done was confirm what he thought he had heard. “...preg… What? Aoba, you… What?”

 

Aoba shrugged helplessly, peeling his eyes away from Koujaku’s face. He didn’t like the expression he was wearing. “I know, it sounds crazy… I’ve been, feeling sick lately, so, I had Ren run an analysis… And… that’s, what he came up with…”

 

Koujaku was silent for a few moments, staring down at Aoba in utter confusion. “You’re right. It does sound crazy.” Aoba flinched, even though Koujaku didn’t speak the words harshly. In fact, it sounded as if he was only nonchalantly agreeing with him. “...but somehow, I believe it.”

 

Aoba’s eyes still gazed off to the side, yet he could tell just by Koujaku’s tone that his expression had changed. Eyes widening, Aoba looked up at his husband, and his face matched his voice exactly: warm, accepting, calm, _happy_. All of the negative reactions Aoba had imagined on the way to the salon came together and crumbled in the face of Koujaku’s loving smile.

 

“...Koujaku, I…” Suddenly, Aoba was in Koujaku’s arms, being squeezed tightly yet gently, smothered in his embrace.

 

“Are you really, Aoba? Are you really pregnant?” he whispered into his hair, his voice light and excited.

 

“...a-as far as I know, yeah…” His voice came out reluctantly. He wanted to return Koujaku’s hug, but his arms hung limp at his sides. He was no longer numb with fear, but instead, in a surprised daze.

 

“Well we’ll have to make you an appointment with the doctor to go check, yes? Before we start making any preparations… But, oh, Aoba!” He leaned back from Aoba, keeping his arms wrapped around him still, gazing at him as if he was the world’s greatest treasure. Aoba may have been imagining it, but he thought he saw tears shining in his eyes. “It’s like fate, isn’t it? That just before we were about to go out and find a child, our own was already here. What perfect timing...”

 

Aoba’s mind couldn’t generate an appropriate response. Koujaku didn’t mind, though; he just resumed hugging his husband, planting kisses against his head and his cheeks. “I don’t really understand how this is possible, but… A baby… A _baby_ , Aoba…. A baby, just for us…”

 

Aoba’s mind was still in a bewildered jumble. But, at least, feeling was returning to his body, and he mustered enough strength to gently wrap his arms around Koujaku. Koujaku was glad to receive this news… Overjoyed, even… What had Aoba even been worried about-? As he stood in his husband’s arms, gradually, his enthusiasm began to rub off onto him. He began to get images: buying little tiny clothes and shoes, decorating a nursery, holding a beautiful little blue-haired baby in his arms, one that looked just like a little Koujaku….  It was… nice. No, not just nice, it was… _beautiful._ His inhibitions melted away and he smiled, taking Koujaku’s face in his hands and giving him a kiss.

 

 

"I love you, Aoba... I love you so much..." Koujaku murmured against his lips.

 

"And I love you too... Koujaku..."

 

Smiling even deeper than before, Koujaku took a little step back, keeping one arm around Aoba and bringing the other away to press his palm against Aoba's stomach. Aoba's eyes widened. If Ren was correct, there was a baby...  _inside of him..._ Right beneath Koujaku's palm.... He stole a glance at Koujaku's face, and his heart throbbed with adoration for his husband as he saw how much love was in his gaze. Koujaku loved Aoba... and he was going to love this baby. Tears jumped into Aoba's eyes, and instead of attempting to wipe them away, he only laughed lightly and smiled wider. He placed both of his hands on top of Koujaku's.

 

 _I’m pregnant,_ he thought. And for that moment, all it made him feel was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update! Ever since school started I've had a chronic chance of writer's block... ;A; Thank you for being so patient with me! :'3 Just for future reference, I plan on this fic being a total of 5 chapters.


End file.
